


Christmas Puppy

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Puppy eyes, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teen Mycroft Holmes/Teen Greg Lestrade, Teen Mystrade, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: This is their first Christmas and Mycroft can't even spend it with his boyfriend, but Greg still send his gift to the ginger boy.





	Christmas Puppy

Christmas holiday is not something that Mycroft particularly like, it mostly filled with socializing with family member and if mummy is being active then the neighbours, which is tiresome. The only good thing that come out from the holiday is to meet his baby brother and of course mummy’s Christmas meal. Just like the year before, he had arrived at the Holmes property three days before Christmas day and and mummy already told him to get ready to meet up with Aunt Margaret for dinner. He had tried to get himself out of the whole situation by telling mummy that he was tired but no one could actually make Violet Holmes changed her mind. And so he spent the night sitting in the living room indulging people with meaningless conversation.

 

The next two days are hell according to the 15-years-old boy. He spent Tuesday at his Uncle Robert’s house, a brunch followed by the usual small talk about school and soon it was dinner time. By that time he already met at least 10 people that asked the same question over and over again, he was ready to strangle someone if he needed to explain how the semester was. When Wednesday came, he already thought it was going to be a quiet day especially with mummy and father heading for the market to prepare for their usual Christmas meal. He spent the morning with his baby brother at the pond near their house, reading and for Sherlock experimenting with things around him. It was good until early evening time where mummy decided that they need to visit Mrs. Levinston, the woman next door his mind supplied, who apparently had invited them for dinner. And according to mummy “It is rude to turn down such invitation Mycie”

 

Mycroft was attacked with the same questions as previous night once the dinner started. ‘Which school are you attending?’, ‘How was London?’ and of course ‘Have you find any nice lady yet?’. The last one managed to make Mycroft almost choke on his drink and his cheeks went red. The reactions made the old woman, Mrs. Levinston, cooed and patted his arm

 

“Ah I see you found one. Oh Violet, I didn’t know your son had found a lovely girl and there I was thinking to introduce him to my Jennie” The woman turned to look at Violet who was sitting next to her. The knowing smile that Violet gave to her son was something, if possible, made him blush even more. “Don’t I know it. Mycie indeed has found someone”

 

Remembering the whole thing just makes Mycroft blushes hard and cursed on the reply his mother had made about how he had found someone and how _that_ someone can’t join them for Christmas which is a letdown. “I was looking forward to it Mycie” His mother had said with a little pout on her face making the younger man just roll his eyes.

 

Mycroft indeed had found someone during this semester, he didn’t find a lovely lady tho, but it was a lovely young man, three years older than him. Someone who if he wanted to admit very much in love and proud to call his boyfriend. Gregory Alexander Lestrade. His parents had met Gregory on their last visit to school and very much approve of the older boy and so when Christmas holiday come and Mycroft came home alone, Violet quite disappointed.

 

It’s not like Mycroft doesn’t want to have his boyfriend to join him this Christmas, but Gregory had a training trip to Manchester with his football team for the next game season, and he doesn’t have the heart to ask the football captain to cancel the trip. The reminder that his boyfriend is not by his side make the younger man sighs and his chest aches. He doesn’t expect that missing someone can actually be this hurtful. Once he arrives at his bedroom, he checks on his phone, wonder if he had any missed text from the most handsome boy, who will turn into a DI, streaked hair with the most evocative shade of silver imaginable. Mycroft never wanted to run his hands through something so much.

 

_No new message_

 

He checks the last text he received from Gregory, it was before the older boy about to head for training and it has been two hours since then and it was not a family safe text, that still manages to make the ginger head boy to blush. Another sigh come from the red head.

 

“No use in sighing like a virgin maiden..” Mycroft mumbles quietly before he puts his phone away and makes his way to the bathroom. Better he takes a shower and changes to his sleeping wears. Gregory will text anyway once he is done or tomorrow.

 

It is not until another hour later, when Mycroft is sitting down with a book and a cup of tea in the library that his phone buzzed with a new text.

 

[Merry Christmas from Manchester And I fucking miss you like hell! I hope you know I would love to see you in your Christmas hoody, all grumpy.]

 

Gregory had arrived and just finished with another training session. He was never a type for Christmas, mostly because his family didn’t have a flying fuck what he did and so, he found it like a normal day, until now of course. The older boy knows in a way that Mycroft would probably doesn’t like all the festivity about Christmas, but the image of being under a mistletoe, wrapped in fluffy jumpers, nipping on some eggnog, was indeed a tempting thing. So Gregory felt a bit pitiful about turning down his boyfriend’s invitation for a training session in Manchester.

 

[Already in self made Christmas wool sweater with reindeer on the front or….naked? G]

 

[Very funny Gregory, I did not wear ugly Christmas jumper, mind you or getting naked in this dreadful weather. How was your training? M]

 

Mycroft can’t help but chuckle when he sees the two texts from the older boy. Trust the brunet to get cheeky over a text and using profanity to express himself. This only makes him miss the older boy even more. He was looking forward to spending Christmas with Gregory until the other informed him that he was heading for Manchester to train, he knows Gregory has his duty as the captain it was hard not to protest on the older boy’s decision, although he still remember how Gregory felt awful that he need to turn down Mycroft’s invitation, even kept asking the younger boy if he was sure it was alright for Gregory to go with his team.

 

[I took of my shirt once I manage a goal. You know I’m always warm…] Gregory stops shortly as he writes, then smiles a bit while he is sitting on his bed, all alone and indeed in the mood to have some Christmas feelings. And he can tell it because of Mycroft. Not that the ginger would be a romantic person but both together radiate so much modesty.

 

As Gregory continues to type, he can’t help but quarreled with himself. Perhaps it is best to just leave, take the next overcrowded bus to London, and then heads to the Holmes residence, so he can sit under the Christmas tree with his ginger boyfriend, at least tomorrow morning.

 

[...I know you're sad that I'm not with you, I see it in the way you write. It has a cynical undertone]

 

Mycroft hates how he is so easy to read by the older boy, even from a text like this. He knows there is no use hiding that he is sad or lie that he is fine with how Gregory is not next to him, but he doesn’t want to have the brunet to worry or feel guilty.

 

[It’s in the middle of winter and you took your clothes off? Are you trying to invite illness to you Gregory? M] He sends the first reply and starts composing another one, this time he thinks about the words he chose.

 

[There is no use lying to you but please don’t worry, we can see each other once you are back to London. Only few more days. M] Although it is not Christmas, but that should be enough. They can spend New Year’s Eve together, _if_ Gregory’s training concluded early.

 

“What a cutie….dear God I’m happy he didn’t heard that” Gregory chuckles and quickly taps down his answer, but he can’t help feeling like he had done something wrong. How many Christmas had he spent alone? Without friends and family, only he and playing football. Actually, it would be time for a change, something new, something which that belongs to his future.

 

[Only few more days, sure. And please don’t drink too much eggnog. Miss you gorgeous. G] He dropped his phone gently and looked out of the window. Almost melancholic. “Christmas…” he said to himself and smoothed his hand through his thick brown curls and without his knowing his gaze glided through the room. How long he would need to pack? Where is the next bus station? How long he will need to London? What would Violet say? Would she let him in? What would Mycroft say? Slap in the face? A kiss? Probably both.

 

[I don’t drink that much eggnog. Miss you too. M]

 

The younger man already starts moving toward his own bedroom as he sends the reply. The house is already quiet, Mummy and Father already went to bed an hour ago and his darling little brother already locked himself in his bedroom once they arrived back. God knows what the little boy is doing.

 

[Can I call you?]

 

Gregory just in the middle of writing his reply when his phone buzzed with another text. The captain of football blinks his eyes few time reading the word, trying to decipher the meaning behind those four words. _A nervous Holmes_. The thought makes the older boy grins slightly. It is just adorable that the confident Mycroft Holmes is actually very shy, especially when it comes to his feelings and wants something from the older boy. Without replying Gregory settled on his back and dials the other boy.

 

“Gregory…” Gregory can hear the longing in the other’s voice, probably he was imagining things but dear god he misses those voice so much and it just been four days since they been parted.

 

“Hey…” it should be illegal to have such a deep and raspy voice as Gregory, even if he was only 18 years old but he already has a voice like black velvet and silk. Something that Mycroft hate and love at the same time.

 

“Are you nervous? You sound like you are in your text earlier” The older boy smiles as he makes himself comfortable on the bed, one hand behind his head. He let his eyes close so he can focus on the voice of the other boy on the other side of the country. The texts he got from Mycroft earlier are already enough to make him miss the ginger boy, and now he is listening to the lovely voice, he doesn’t think that a person can actually burst cause of longing.

 

“Don’t be silly Gregory, I am not nervous, there is no reason for me to be” The younger boy replies and lets out a small chuckle. That chuckle manages to make Gregory’s smile becomes even wider. He knows better that Mycroft is _actually_ nervous and the answers that he got from the younger teen just prove it even more.

 

“Don’t lie! At least you miss me as much as I miss you.” He hums and rolls to his belly, listening to the small chuckle from the other side. The conversation then proceeds to talk about other things after Mycroft told him to stop being silly. It goes from what Gregory did over the day until how Sherlock is doing. Gregory had met the little curly boy two times, first time when Sherlock visited Mycroft at school and another time when Gregory came home with Mycroft to the Holmes’ manor for a quick break. From those two meetings Gregory can already tell that the young Holmes accept him, in Sherlock’s world tolerate him but according to Mycroft Sherlock is actually pleased and bordering the line liking Gregory to be around. “He couldn’t stop asking about your presences” That was the word Mycroft used.

 

“He called me useless for not bringing you, which he called you overgrown puppy, home” Mycroft tells Gregory when they were discussing about Sherlock and how the older boy couldn’t come with him for Christmas. “He was looking forward for you to come”

 

“Tell him I’m sorry that I can’t join the Christmas dinner and all. He needs to be a pirate, tell him that too!” Gregory tries his best to appear strong even if this that is a lie. He still feeling bad and ending up missing more of his boyfriend.

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him that tomorrow. Although I believe he will demand Christmas present for you when you come over next time” Gregory chuckles as he puts the call on speaker and opens up the text application. He already made up his mind about what he wants to do for Christmas but he needs to inform the one and only person that he knows will say yes without making a fuzz or a nag or complain. Siger.

 

[Mind if I would come over to surprise Mycroft? Will be good! Gregory!]

 

The reply comes quickly despite it is already late in the night.

 

[Of course, we always welcome you to come Gregory. I take you don’t want me to tell anyone about this?]

 

“Anyway, what is your plan for tomorrow?” Mycroft’s voice brings up Gregory from the middle of replying to Siger’s text, planning about his trip tomorrow. He will need to go so early in the morning if he wanted to arrive before Mycroft even wake up. Damn his boyfriend for being an early riser.

 

“Ehmmmm….” he hums while he replies the text and explained Siger to say not a single word to anyone before he brought his attention back to Mycroft and his question “Well, we have training all day and need to be there totally early in the morning. Leg work and cardio plus some muscle training. Won’t be around in my room for the whole day. I’m not even sure if I have the time to call you” and now he pours some salt in the wound that already open for Mycroft. After all he missed the older boy so much. More than he would admit it.

 

“So yeah…..that’s the currents state” Greg says short and gets up from the bed to start to pack his bag a bit. He needs to catch the bus in 3 hours to arrive early, at 6am at the Holmes property.

 

It would be a lie if Mycroft doesn’t feel like his heart had just been torn apart. A whole day without Greg accompanied him even through text and then no night phone calls. The younger boy can only nods and tries to school his expression, despite Greg can’t see him. There is no need to worry his boyfriend after all.

 

“I see, well make sure you don’t hurt yourself. You are clumsy in that way, especially when you are excited about something” The younger boy warns and just lays down on his bed, snuggling under the blanket. Listening to the sound of Greg moving around the room, _probably getting ready for tomorrow_. “Oi….I’m always excited when I’m with you and I’m never clumsy” Greg cuts in with a cheeky comment about their sweet sex life.

 

“Should I leave you to get ready for bed then? It’s late and you need to wake up early…” Mycroft says after few silence moment from the other side. In the past two days, the two boys always fell asleep during their phone call, it’s cheesy indeed but somehow it helps for both to fall asleep, just hearing the other’s breathing or talking until the other fall asleep. Usually with Mycroft falling asleep first while listening to Greg talking. That’s when Greg doesn’t need to wake so early for his training.

 

Greg moves around and already put Myrroft on speaker so he can pack everything much faster. The next bus station was 2 km away and he doesn’t have money for a cab. So he needs to walk and it is already snowing in Manchester. “No need. I know you will fall asleep within some minutes my early bird” Greg teases and starts to explain even more. What he did over the day and what he plans to do by tomorrow even if this was a lie. He also explains how the girls around here tried to flirt with him, just to hear a soft snarl on the other end of the phone. It was adorable. Lovely. Soft.

 

And just like Greg said, it doesn’t take long for Mycroft to fall asleep hearing Greg talking about his day and what he plans to do. Greg notices the soft snoring sound when he is almost done with packing all his shirt. He turns to look at his phone which is still laying on his bed.

 

“My?” No reply but then he can hear a faint sound of soft breathing and small sound of snoring. Greg can’t help but smile and imagine how the younger boy look, snuggling under the blanket with the cold weather, looking all soft and serene. It is one of Greg’s favorite activity to do, watching Mycroft sleeping. Not that he is a creep.

 

“Well, in general I would try to wake you up now with some very talented hands…..” Greg says and his smile becomes even wider before his eyes drifted softly “Good night gorgeous, see you tomorrow…..” The words come out as a promise from the brown eyed boy.

 

Once he turned off the call, the football captain focused to finish his packing and changed his clothes into something warmer. He needs to inform his coach, probably needs to make up some sort of excuse, well he can always say that there’s an emergency so he needs to ditch the practice. He knows his coach will be pissed but it will be worth it to see the ginger boy. And this was what he did. He grabbed his bag, moved in the middle of the night to the couch, told him there was an emergency in his family. Grandmother, aunt, something that fits to Christmas, and bits his goodbye to the pissed man but really, he couldn’t care less.

 

If this happened months ago, it will be different. The football game and the possibility to be there, playing with his mate was everything for him. Now such ordinary things turn grey and white next to his ‘life’ with Mycroft. He couldn’t get enough of his love, his soulmate. And so he makes his way to the bus station, 2 km away, through the snow and the night of Manchester. To give Mycroft a very special present on Christmas.

 

The ride back to London is quiet, especially with all people already back with their family to spend Christmas eve and Christmas the next morning together. Greg tries to stay awake throughout the way, he doesn’t want to miss his bus stop. Sleep can wait, once he is with Mycroft that’s it. Sleeping next to the younger boy again. The thought alone is enough to make Greg all giddy.

 

***

 

It is around 5:20 am when Greg’s bus stops in London. He is bit uncomfortable with the fact that he needed to write Siger again, but after all he needs to come to the house and be let in. The reply comes quickly from Father Holmes, assuring Greg that the door is already unlock. Violet who is also an early riser, sees her husband already on his phone so early in the morning and starts to question, all curious what make her beloved Siger smile so early in the morning. Siger was a soft person, someone who couldn’t lie, or at least not good like his children, just started to spill about Greg’s plan on surprising their eldest son, once he was done telling his tale it was followed with a loud ‘OH HOW NICE’ from Violet. And not Mummy Holmes all excited to welcome Greg to their home.

 

“Oh Siger, dear we need to prepare meal and all. The poor boy must be so hungry from all his travel!” She says as she starts to make her way to the kitchen follows by Siger who just dutifully opening all the blind on the house to let the sun shining through the windows and into the house.

 

“I need my camera Siger! We need to take pictures of Mycie’s reaction! Oh This will be perfect!” Siger can only hums and agrees with his wife about how perfect it is while he watches his beloved wife preparing christmas breakfast and tea.

 

“Just calm down Violet, you are looking like a whirlwind”

 

“Oh hush! I’m just excited! Now why don’t you help me get ready with breakfast rather than just standing there and humming” Violet chastised her husband when he hears a quiet hum coming and it just makes Siger chuckles before he moves to help his overexcited wife with breakfast. It doesn’t take long until Greg arrives to the house, and just like his previous visit he is welcomed with hug and kisses from Violet and then quickly ushered to the kitchen for an early breakfast. He not even found the time to thank the couple that he can stay for the rest of the holiday. And soon he is sitting in the kitchen within a blink of an eye with a plate of toast and cup of tea.

Mycroft opens when he feels the heat from the sun through his window. It takes few times for him to realize that he had fallen asleep on the phone and at that thought he just quickly grabs the named one and checks, if there is any new message, but then he remembers that Greg has a busy day. _Probably already in training_. The younger boy sighs as he begins to type a text to his boyfriend.

 

[Good morning and Merry Christmas, Gregory. I hope you have a good one with your teammates. I miss you. M]

 

He waits few minutes, hoping for some Christmas miracle that the other boy will reply despite his busy schedule. But as the minute on his phone changed for the third time he knows the older boy probably won’t reply until late lunch and so he puts his phone away and makes his way to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Unaware with the commotion in the kitchen.

 

“Mycie dear! Can you come downstairs?” Mycroft just finished getting ready when he heard his mother’s voice. He takes a quick look at the clock. Not even 8 in the morning. Usually his mother never calls either him or Sherlock before 8 in Christmas day. He is still trying to deduce again when his mother’s voice calls out again.

 

“Present just have delivered for you!” That piques the ginger boy’s interest. Well, mummy wouldn’t call him if it just usual present, after all they will open their presents together after breakfast. His mind just quickly deducing things as he goes down from his room and headed to the living room where their family’s Christmas tree was set up. Special present, something that he wants to get his hands to before breakfast too. From the way his mother’s voice it someth….

 

His mind comes to a halt when he steps into the living room and sees his ‘present’. Gregory is sitting under the three with the biggest smile the older boy can muster. He has a red bow on top of his head and he is wearing thick green jumper that Mycroft loves so much. “Merry Christmas….” he says with a soft blush on his cheeks, both, from seeing his lovely boy again and from the cold air from outside. “I was...I was lying to you yesterday. No football training today...well...in a way yes but ...without me” he stammers and puts down the bow from his thick almost black curls together with a soft smile and a little nibble of his bottom lip.

 

Mycroft who is now just staring on the doorway, blinks few times. The ginger boy just rendered speechless as his brain trying to catch up with the whole event and determining if he is still dreaming or not. He doesn’t even realize that his mother is standing in the room with camera ready in her hands, ready to take every precious moment between the boys.

 

Greg just becomes nervous as each moment pass and he still doesn’t get any reply from the younger boy, he about to say something to Mycroft when he sees the other starts to make his way toward him. Greg looks up, watching the stoic expression on the other boy, once Mycroft is close enough he squats down in front of Greg.

 

“I.. don’t remember to ask for a puppy this Christmas” The words coming out so quietly that Greg needs to be sure he doesn’t imagine what the other boy says. Greg only manages to gape his mouth open, can’t believe that was the first sentence his boyfriend tells him but then he sees the soft smile on the other’s face.

 

“Pu--ppy…?” he hums while Violet and Siger just smile and start moving out of the room after getting their picture to let them have some alone time. “I’m not a puppy. If you don’t want one, I can go out again to the cold winter day?” he hums and smoothed his hand up along the front of Mycroft's shirt just to pull a bit and bring their lips closer together “Or you can kiss the puppy and tell me that I made the right decision?”

 

Mycroft moves closer toward the older boy, he just follows suit when Greg pulls him closer and have their lips inches apart. He can feel the other breathing right against his face. “You are a puppy..” Mycroft whispers as he lets his hand goes around the other’s neck. “Despite not asking for one this Christmas, it still the best present I got” He adds before he presses his lips to the other’s boy, closing his eyes when he feels the soft lips against his.

 

Greg quickly has his hands around Mycroft’s waist and pulls him on top of him, making the younger boy sitting on his laps as they continue to kiss. It goes for a few minutes before Mycroft pulls back to catch his breath, but let his forehead presses against Greg. A big smile grazes his face. “My ginger boy looks happy…” Greg hums and lets his lips hoover gently. They share the same air and the same expression while Greg never let go of the thin waist of Mycroft.

 

“And I’m glad your parents have moved out. I’m sure they think I ravish their boy…” Greg adds with a cheeky smile before he presses a last soft kiss on the bottom lip of the ginger before he buries his face in the warm upper chest. The position was perfect for it. “Missed you so much. Sorry I didn’t come with you from the start.” He apologizes while his hands smooth along Mycroft's back up and down and down and up, it sends shivers on the ginger. It really feels likes they doesn’t see each other for weeks even if it was just few days.

 

“I told you it’s okay” Mycroft states as he lets his nose to bury in the older boy’s hair “You are here after all and that’s enough” He adds as he holds Greg’s close to him. This is just perfect, to feel the other so close like this.

 

“You didn’t sleep at all” It’s not a question when the words come out from the younger boy’s mouth and Greg can hear the disapproval in the tone.

 

“It’s fine…” and that is a lie. Greg is indeed half dead and totally tired. He was so pushed and giddy while he was on the way to the bus and in the bus, and now all the power and the feelings feel off from his shoulders and he relaxed in Mycroft's arms. Eyes become heavy and voice weak.

 

“Maybe….a little nap and a bath. Would be great…” the older boy says and Mycroft can feel the tiredness in those words. It doesn’t help for Greg that he inhaled the rich scent of his lovely boyfriend, which only makes him even more relax. “Why don’t you rest first? We have two hours before Mummy will call us for Christmas breakfast?” Mycroft offer while he caresses the brunet’s hair slowly, can already feel how the older boy is tired.

 

And only a simple “mhhhhh” escapes the apricot lips of the boy follows by a nod “Care to join? Would prefer the bath first if you don’t mind” he mumbles and finally finds the strength to lift his head and smiles “Please…” and of course Mycroft could never say no to those puppy eyes. And so, he moved up from the comfortable lap so Greg can get up just to quickly tangle fingers with Mycroft and sneaks through the house back to the younger boy’s room. He was thankful that Violet and Siger welcomed him with open arms but for now he wasn’t interested to eat tons of cookies and get some pinches in his cheeks. He wants to be alone with Mycroft.

 

Mycroft gives the older boy another kiss once they are alone, then excused to prepare the bath for Greg. “Just try not to fall asleep in the bath yes?” He teases the older boy who just follows him to the joint bathroom and watches as Mycroft prepares the bath. And with every step Greg wakes up even more. He is dizzy, yes, but wide awake next to Mycroft in a way, if that even makes any sense.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll make sure that I won’t do that”

 

Mycroft turns to look at the older boy who is leaning against the doorway, raising his brow “You are suggesting me to take a bath? I just finished my shower ten minutes ago Gregory”

 

Greg is a lovely boy, a rowdy, a charmer. Nobody would be surprised if he arrived with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, simple because it fits, and nobody would nag because he was beautiful in his own way, as he is now. And after what Mycroft had said, he pushes himself away from the door with a smile and approaches the younger boy slowly “You know I can make that you feel….dirty again.” It was like a ‘go’ for the older boy, and he doesn’t even give Mycroft the possibility to answer him, so fast was his hand around the gingers waist and his free hand tugged open the collar of his shirt. “Yes I want that you take a bath with me…. Fucking surprise….” he murmured between soft kisses to Mycroft’s lips.

 

It is not the first time that Greg had managed to seduce Mycroft to have a bath together with him. It happened few times and it always ends up with something else. It no surprise that right now Mycroft’s cheek already red, can’t help to think about all the encounter they have when they are in a bath together

 

“You are an absolute terror” He whispers against the other’s lips and let Greg takes off his clothes that he just put few minutes earlier. Greg just grins against as he pulls back to watch his hands disrobing his boyfriend.

 

“You love it anyway” and at the first expose of the pale freckled covered skin, a moan was building in the back of his throat. Greg needs a moment simple to look, tracing the shoulder like it would be a complete orbit “Beauty...God I missed you” he mumbles and places a kiss to Mycroft’s bare shoulder just move back and place another kiss right behind, and again, and again, till his mouth was somewhere further south, close to the pale chest, and oh how he loves it to feel the heavy breathing under his lips. Just a tiny bit.

 

Mycroft shivers as Greg trails kisses on his naked skin. It just so easy for him to get all sensitive with gentle kisses like this, it doesn’t help that he has missed Greg’s touches and to finally to get it again is like this.

 

“G-Gregory…” He whispers when Greg’s hand slowly goes down to undone his trousers and soon it ends up with him alone being naked while Greg still in his clothes. “You still in your clothes” He states when the older boy pulls back and looks at Mycroft like he just got interrupted with what he was doing.

  
“You didn’t take my clothes off” he simply says and moves back just to steal kiss by kiss, just to place his right hand on Mycroft’s buttock and knead, like a sex lunatic teenager. Well, he is, both are. The older boy loves the fact when Mycroft is holding onto him like a koala. It felt like he could protect the young ginger from any harm and so, still fully dressed, he lifts the thin boy up so Mycroft needed to wrap his endless legs around the much stronger waist of Gregory and the older boy moves carefully closer to the tub and got in. Jeans, shirt, everything on him slowly getting drenched with every movement he made but oh...oh he can’t care less because the friction he feels between the two bodies was too good.

 

“Gregory” Mycroft whines when he sees the older boy got all drenched and doesn’t give a damn about his soaked clothes as Greg just continues to give all his attention to the ginger boy, pressing their body together. Just like their previous position in the living room, Mycroft is now fully seated on Greg’s lap with the other’s hands on his buttocks, kneading slowly making the younger boy moves against the lap.

 

A quiet whimper comes out from Mycroft’s mouth when Greg ignores his whine and just leans to trail kisses on the pale skin, trying to make Mycroft sings for him. “You are insufferable” The words make Greg chuckles as he continues to trail kisses and soon he can feel Mycroft’s hands going down on the front of his chest, slowly lifting his now wet shirt, revealing the toned tanned skin.

 

“Oh hush….you love it when I’m like this….” and he proves it once his shirt was on the floor, making everything even more wet, when he leans forward and starts to suck a nipple gently, drawing circles around the sensitive nub before he lips are closed back again around for a suck while his kneading became more possessive and soft fingers caressed along the rim. Mycroft moans and arches his back, his fingers quickly go to tangle up in Greg’s hair and tugs it slightly. It just an automatic reaction for the younger boy. Sadly, Greg has missed to lock the damn bath door. Isn’t it clear that both will get interrupted in a way?

 

“GRAHAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MYCIE?!” The voice is enough to burst the couple’s bubble and Mycroft almost jump from Greg’s laps when he heard his little brother’s voice. Both the teens face turn to look at the doorway where a young Sherlock Holmes, who has his curls are messy because of his sleep, is glaring at Greg.

 

He has the absurd need to laugh even if his heart clearly stopped beating and his cheeks reveal his shame about what happened right here and right now. And yet Greg still hold Mycroft on top of him. It will be better anyway before two very excited teenagers would show too much. “E-Ehm…..Hey….w-we...take a b-bath?” he says all stammering voice and swallowed down once the words are out.

 

Sherlock is utterly cute in a way. Neither Mycroft nor Greg would believe he would turn into a brat so soon. But now he is just lovely and easy to distract. “Bath?” he asks and crossed his arms while his brows dropped a bit “Well I can see that but why with Mycie and why are you still wearing your undershirt? Then your mouth also on Mycie’s body. Mycie already had his bath I know, Mummy told me” Good question, next question As if Greg would have an answer on that. Seriously, no!

 

“Sherlock” Mycroft whose cheeks are still red trying to stop his brother from prying further more “Why are you in my bathroom instead in your own?” The older brother quickly asks back to the 8-years-old who still watching Greg like a hawk but clearly taken aback by the question and now turns to look at his older brother with a little pout.

 

“Wanted to ….say hey because Mummy said that Goeaf is here” Sherlock says honestly and nibbles on his lower lip while he draws a circle with his feet along the floor. “And I ...wanted to play with you two before Christmas breakfast and checking presents and all….”

 

The sight of Sherlock being sweet like this is enough to melt anyone’s heart. Even Greg find himself looking at Sherlock with a smile even if Mycroft's body was pressing against his own so perfectly and he has problems to concentrate. In the end, Mycroft can’t stand to stay angry too long, not that he is angry in the first place, well perhaps a bit because of Sherlock barging in without knocking, something that he needs to talk to his dear brother after this.

 

“Is that so?” Mycroft asks and the younger Holmes just nods his head expecting to get what he wants from the two teens. Mycroft turns to look at Greg, silently asking as he caresses the older boy’s cheek gently. Greg just sighs and nods, it’s not like he can say not to Sherlock after all.

 

“Sure why not” Greg shrugs and turns to look at Sherlock

 

“Why don’t you wait downstairs and we will come down soon to play with you?” Greg offers and that is enough to make Sherlock lights up. He squeals happily and nodded before he runs down and of course, he doesn’t closed the door. The two teenagers’ arse sitting in the tub, Mycroft on Greg’s lap, half erected, or moreover full erected, and with an open door. “For….God’s sake….” he mumbles and looks up at Mycroft with his adorable puppy eyes.

 

“Well this is...hard. Literally…” he whispers and starts so chuckle for his own joke that makes Mycroft snorts. As for Mycroft the younger boy can only shakes his head watching his brother’s antics before he turns to look down at Greg’s face, his hand gently caresses the cheek “I would apologize for my brother’s action but then again you already met him..” He hums and leans down to give a kiss to the other’s lip.

 

“We can continue this later if you want, we have the rest of the holiday after all” He whispers as he looks at Greg with fond. Greg nods and gives another kiss. They do have the rest of the holiday to spend it with each other, there is no rush. If in addition he needs to take care of little cock blocker just to spend time with Mycroft, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Merry Christmas to all of you!!!! And as a Christmas Present here we give you Teen Mystrade fluff. I hope all of you enjoy this and we promise to greet you guys with another fic soon.. so until then enjoy your holiday and our other fics!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


End file.
